


Home

by jelliojello



Series: Jicheol series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliojello/pseuds/jelliojello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busan was Jihoon's home but then so was his lover's embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Jihoon watched as the last rays of light dimmed and the sky changed its colours, a darker hue of orange casted itself over the skylines and stretched over the soft curves of endless mountain ranges. The air was cool and quiet, an occasional breeze swept through the vast land, grazing rounded cheeks and lingered on the golden hair strands. Jihoon welcomed the serene silence with gratitude, its presence soothed the blonde like the warmth of fine wool blanket draped over him on chilly November nights.

 

_It didn't exactly match the calming sense of his lover's soft yet secure hold as they crammed together on a single bed in one crowded room, but nothing could anyways and Jihoon had long learnt to appreciate the small things._

 

He found himself closing his eyes soon after the sun went hiding under crashing water lines, the picture of breath-taking nature that was once in front of him then painted itself in Jihoon's mind, vivid and bright like fireworks on a mid-Summer festival. It was a picture of calming water and immense highlands, of sailing ships and joyous fishers, those with beaming grins on their faces as their nets were seen filled with silver fish glistening under the sun, as if what they had pulled up were long lost treasures hidden by the old seaman. 

 

_But even such treasure couldn't be as radiant as his lover's smile when they walked back from their first official date and Jihoon was the one who reached out for his hand first in between big puffy coats. Jihoon swore that the smile on his face as hand in hand they strode on Seoul's snowing streets could rival the sun itself._

 

A familiar melody cut through the silence and tugged Jihoon out of his trance. He fumbled with the long outer coat, finally reaching the buzzing phone inside his pocket. One look at the illuminated screen and Jihoon found himself answering the phone faster than his mind could even register the action.

"Jihoon-ah?" A low voice rang from the other side, and Jihoon felt himself relaxing under the affectionate tone.

"Yes?"

"How are you, are you doing fine? I heard it's getting cold there, are you wearing enough?" 

"Like how I just said this morning, I'm all good. And I should be the one asking that instead? Busan has just started to get some wind around and it's barely even cool here, but I did notice that since the start of this week Daegu had gotten a lot colder, hasn't it? You have to be careful and take care of yourself too."

As the words spewed out of his mouth, a flash of embarrassment coursed through Jihoon's body, dusting his cheeks with a faint shade of pink. He had given out too much, and judging by the loud "Aw" he could hear, Jihoon was sure the other had caught up with what he said as well.

"I can't believe it" The amusement was evident in his tone, and Jihoon mentally cringed at his slip off "You checked Daegu's weather! You never take notice of the weather forecast, but you know about Daegu's weather. You must have been thinking of me a lot, haven't you? And here I am wondering whether you still remember about me or not, given that you never call and all."

Jihoon sighed. There's no point in denying it now. "Yes, I did check the weather. Of course I care about you and your health, stupid. And stop with the pouting whining thing, I didn't call because you always call me first, twice a day, every day. Isn't that enough?" 

The line went silent, causing Jihoon to bit his lips in uneasiness. "Are you there?" He called out hesitantly.

"Yes." A whisper came right after, then was replaced by the same cheerful voice again. "Yes, I'm here. Sorry, I was just, surprised. You were never this honest with your, um, thoughts and feelings, you know? Wow, what happened there in Busan?" 

Scoffing slightly, Jihoon ignored the burn on his cheeks and shook his head, as if the one on the other line could see him at the moment. "Nothing's wrong with Busan. I'm always honest with my feelings, what are you talking about? Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"Of course not!" His lover was quick to deny the accusation, fumbling with words as he tried to explain himself. "What I meant was that- shit, I said that because you are usually- Hell you know that was not what I meant, Ji. I trust you."

"I was only kidding. Relax, I get it." Jihoon chuckled, fondness seeping into his voice as he picked up a relieved sigh from the other line. "I have to ask this before I forget again, but do you have anything you want in Busan? I'm going shopping tomorrow and I'm going to buy gifts for the guys too. Apparently the others just want to try the food in Busan, like seed fried cakes and such, but do you have anything special that you like at all?"

"Anything I want from Busan?" 

"Yeah."  

"You." Gone were the hints of mischief and cheekiness, Jihoon could then hear the sincerity in the other's voice. "I only need this guy named Lee Jihoon from Busan, and that's all. Only you. I really miss you, you know?" 

"It has only been a week" Jihoon whispered, both to himself and to the tender voice on the other side. 

"And I've been missing you for the whole week. Daegu is nice, but it would be a whole lot better if you are here too." 

"I'll be back before you know it, mushy face. It is hard to get days off like these when we start working again, so make the most out of it. And I'll be back to your side soon." A short pause. "I miss you too." A lot. "But just one more week, and we'll see each other soon, so cheer up." 

"I guess it's alright to wait. Sorry, but I need to go now, mom is calling. Take care of yourself, wear lots of warm clothes, and if there are any girls or guys over there trying to get your number, just act along and give them mine, okay? I love you, Jihoon-ah. Enjoy Busan's sights!" 

"Okay. I love you too."

A series of kissing sounds was heard and Jihoon chuckled at his lover's cheesiness, muttering a small "Such a goof" before quietly kissing back and disconnected the call.

 

_And while Jihoon did enjoy Busan in the two weeks of his vacation, there was one person that were always on his mind. One person with charming dimples and sparkling eyes that shamed even the brightest of stars. That one person whose laughter thrummed through his veins and ignited a parade in his tummy; whose touch felt like fire dancing on his skin, tantalizing and addicting. That one person who had gradually became Jihoon's place of solace, his heart and his muse, his home._

_That one person who went by the name of Choi Seungcheol._


End file.
